


BDSM

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underfell Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Papyrus and Grillby don’t see eye to eye. When the two finally break up, what is a skeleton to do? On the other hand, a certain purple elemental has caught his eye. Classic!Papyrus x Underfell Grillby! (Named Fellby) SMUT, BONDAGE, Dom!Fellby, Sub!Papyrus





	BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to write something to hit a kink. This pairing is one that is so rarely explored.

“ _UGH_. THIS PLACE STILL REEKS OF GREASE!” Papyrus complained dejectedly. Ever since the barrier was dissolved, the move upperground was a long, tedious one. Papyrus guessed that's why he and Grillby never worked out.

It hurt. Grillby truly was married to his work. Papyrus just wanted to spend time with him, but Grillby had other plans. He stayed at work. All the time. They never made time for each other. It became taxing on their relationship, until Grillby had ended their one year relationship. Just like that, a year of his life was wasted.

Papyrus was understandably depressed. Sans tried to snap his brother out of it. It was no use. So here Papyrus was, at Fellby’s, drinking a milkshake. It was an unusual and unexpected anomaly. When the barrier broke,the alternate universes collided. Apparently, Fellby (how original) came from a universe called 'Underfell’.

“EXCUSE ME, MR. FELLBY?” The purple elemental looked up from the glass he was cleaning. “Yes, Papyrus?” Papyrus gulped. Why, oh why, did the bad boy look-a-like of his ex have to be so cute?!

“CAN I GET ANOTHER MILKSHAKE?” Fellby chuckled. Papyrus's SOUL fluttered. “Coming up!” Fellby went to the back. He popped back up to the front with a chocolate milkshake in tow.

“This one is on the house.” Fellby winked. Papyrus blushed. He took the frozen treat with a shy nod. Stars, did it become hot in here all of a sudden? When Papyrus finished it, he tried to pay off his tab. Fellby put his hand up. “No. If you insist on paying, pay another way.” Fellby smirked flirtatiously.

“OH.” Papyrus blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “WHAT CAN I DO?” Fellby’s eye twinkled at the implication. “How about,” Fellby appeared deep in thought, “you come to my place for dinner tomorrow? How does six sound?”

Papyrus’s face flushed at the implication. “U-UM… S-SURE!” He tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but he was internally fighting himself. “Great.” Fellby took out a napkin and scribbled an address down. “Here’s the address. I look forward to seeing you.” He winked before going to tend to another patron.

“Oh man, aren't you lucky?” Someone cackled beside him. Papyrus jumped. It was the alternate version of his brother. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Red just chuckled, sipping on a bottle of mustard.

“Fellby had been chasing my bro for two years. They were smitten. I heard he was a bit of a freak in the bed.” Red laughed at the look of terror on Papyrus's face. “Tread lightly. They broke up because my bro couldn't tear himself away from his work. Be mindful of his, uh, preferences.” Red went back to his bottle of mustard.

Papyrus nodded. He walked into the chilly air, an air of anxiousness about him, filling him with a different kind of cold that chilled him down to the bone. Tomorrow would be so surreal.

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Papyrus gulped. He was very nervous about his date with the mysterious version of his ex. What Red said remained at the forefront of his mind. An orange blush creeped up on him.  
Hopefully it was dinner, nothing else. Papyrus couldn't handle anything else. Not after his experience with Grillby.

Papyrus prepared himself for what was to come. A dinner date. Nothing more. Nothing less. He tried to convince himself that that was it, but his legs felt like jelly under him. He wanted to turn and run, but instead, knocked on the door.

“I honestly didn't expect you to show up.” Fellby grinned mischievously. That smile. It unnerved the Great Papyrus. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD!” Papyrus’s voice didn't betray the way he felt.

Fellby couldn't fight back his smirk. “That's good… Why don't you come in?” Fellby stepped out of the way, his body radiating something Papyrus was all too familiar with: lust.

Papyrus wasn't stupid. As much as he tried to convince himself that this was just a platonic dinner date, Fellby had ulterior motives. Papyrus was no virgin, either. When he and Grillby had started dating, they spent more than their fair share of nights in bed. Papyrus just found the timing awful.

Papyrus sat on the couch. It was very clean and pristine in the small home. This must have been where Edge and Fellby lived. “Would you like anything to drink, Papyrus?” Papyrus’s face clouded over with embarrassment. He was picturing very lewd acts involving a certain purple flame elemental.

“UMMM… SOME MILK, IF YOU HAVE IT.” Papyrus tried to hide the blush. It was becoming hard to resist his charms. Fellby was undeniably sexy. It even showed in the way he dressed. Papyrus felt his shorts grow a bit damp. He wasn't expecting a reaction like this.

Fellby returned with a glass. Papyrus took it and mumbled a thanks. Fellby sat down beside Papyrus. “You know, I always thought that innocence of yours was kind of cute. You kinda remind me of someone I used to know.” Fellby placed a hand on Papyrus's shoulder. He gently rubbed the bone, a moan escaping the skeleton.

“Hey, Papyrus, I have a proposition.” Papyrus was listening. “Once a week, we have sex, no strings attached. I know you have needs. I do, too. Should you want something romantic, well, I won't say no.” Fellby smirked. Papyrus thought long and hard about what he was being asked. It wouldn't hurt, honestly.

“I ACCEPT.” Stars, he just didn't want him to stop. Fellby kissed his temple. “First, I have something to show you.” Fellby untied the red scarf and tied it carefully around his new lover’s skull.

His purple flames crackled in his excitement. He led Papyrus to his room before he made a move to undo the makeshift blindfold. “...We’re here.” Fellby grinned mischievously. Papyrus cracked open an eye socket he didn't know he had shut.

Papyrus gulped. He… This was new. Fellby couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “Speechless, huh? That’s how I like it.” He grabbed Papyrus by the carpals, making a motion for him to stand up. “How do you feel about bondage?”

Papyrus gulped. “WELL, I HAVE NEVER TRIED IT BEFORE. B-BUT IT CAN'T B-BE THAT BAD, R-RIGHT?” Papyrus stammered. Fellby leaned in, his hot breath tickling Papyrus's collar bones. He stopped right beside his skull and chuckled, sending pleasurable jolts down Papyrus's spine. “...A little heads up. I never submit. If things get too intense, just say 'Spaghetti’. Understood?” Papyrus nodded, his face glazed over.

Fellby walked towards the bed, his warm body inches away from Papyrus. When they reached it, Papyrus couldn't help but admire Fellby's taste in interior design. The bed’s sheets were made from a fire proof silk. They were black so that any stains left would not show.

Fellby pushed him on the bed, being rough but not enough to hurt the skeleton. Papyrus turned on his back, his SOUL pounding in his rib cage. He wondered if new lover could hear it? In a matter of seconds, the purple flame monster was straddling him, applying enough weight to his pelvis that Papyrus moaned. Fellby tied his carpals behind him, grinning at his handiwork.

“From now on, I want you to refer to me as master. I am no longer Fellby, and you are my slave. You will do whatever I want you to, understood?” Papyrus nodded numbly. “Come on, slave, who am I?” Master waited patiently for his response.

“Y-YOU ARE MASTER.” Papyrus stuttered out. Stars, that actually felt so… invigorating. He could get used to it. Master purred approvingly. “Good boy…” Master took his thumb and index finger and started rubbing gentle circles through his shorts. Papyrus couldn't help the moans that were coming out of his mouth. Oh God, it felt heavenly! Master slipped a finger inside the shorts, pulling them down.

Fellby saw his toy’s eye sockets widen. Papyrus tried to grind into his master. Fellby pulled the offending the article of clothing off with one tug. He rubbed his flaming fingers along his pelvic inlet, setting up a pattern. He attacked his toy’s neck, a sharp gasp escaping between breaths.

Master stopped his ministrations, climbing off the bed. “Not so soon, my little slave. The night is still young.” Master went to a wardrobe, opening it up. Slave had looked in curiosity. Master turned to him, a grin causing the skeleton to shutter. His master held up a device that immediately made him blush. He was no stranger to the device.

“Come on,” Master coaxed, “summon your pussy.” Slave gulped. The command alone was enough for him. The orange ecto-flesh swirled around his pelvic inlet, coating it. Once it took form, Master gasped. “It’s so… beautiful…” Master thrusted a finger into the orange mound. It made a sizzling sound. Once Master made sure that Slave was adequately prepared, he gently thrusted the toy into his entrance. He used the remote to turn it on, the small toy sending pleasurable jolts along his pelvis and up his spine.

The sounds that his new toy were eliciting were too delicious to pass up. Master used his tongue to tease along his pussy, sending Slave into a fit of gasps and moans. Slave’s legs flailed around, the sensations becoming too much. Master pulled out his tongue and got some rope from under the bed. He tied up Slave’s legs on the bedpost.

“... Wouldn't want to get hurt, would we?” Master got back to work, using his warm tongue to pleasure his Slave. The moans that came out of his sweet mouth were delicious.

Papyrus couldn't contain his screams. The warm tongue and toy were so good! Master felt him tighten around his tongue, a signal that he was close. With a rather loud scream, Papyrus came, his juices flooding his Master's mouth.

Fellby swallowed it all with a groan. The toy continued to vibrate, a pressure building up again. Papyrus tried to alleviate it, but Master stopped him in his tracks. “Not yet, darling. The night has just started.”

Papyrus whimpered, his pants turning into moans. Fellby watched him wiggle in discomfort, his Slave's body was drenched in sweat. Fellby turned off the device right as his toy was on the verge of release. Papyrus opened his right eye socket, a whine escaping. He just wanted to cum! Fellby inserted his pointer finger inside Papyrus's overstimulated entrance. The feeling of the warm digit probing sent a wave of pleasure along his spine.

“M-Master! I...I-!” He was shushed with a rough kiss along his jaw. “...Now, now, Slave. I didn't give you permission to speak.” Fellby tisked. He pulled the toy out and reinserted the warm digit. He painfully teased the entrance, his toy moaning loudly. Papyrus was reduced to nothing more than moans and partial screams.

“Ah! Mmhm~! Mu-Master!! I need you! Pl-pleease!” Papyrus begged. Fellby growled, his voice dangerous, “That's strike two, Slave. One more outburst and you get punished.” Papyrus gulped.

“...I think you've had enough prep time.” Fellby harshly threw the skeleton on the bed. Papyrus could barely comprehend what had happened. “One your knees, Slave.” Papyrus scrambled to follow his Master’s orders, stumbling on himself. Fellby smirked. His new toy was more than pliant. Fellby felt his magic grower warmer at the sight. “I want you to beg for it. Beg for your Master’s cock.”

“M-MASTER!” Papyrus screamed, his body overstimulated, “I, your very willing Slave, want you inside me! Please! I am willing to do anything!!” Damn, the more desperate he sounded, the more Fellby wanted to make the skeleton scream. Weighing the pros and cons, the purple elemental relented. He grabbed the orange flesh, aligning his long cock to the glistening orange folds, and roughly seated himself inside his toy. Fellby had to remain in control, a hard thing to do in his situation. (Pun intended)

“S-So tight! Oh Stars!” Master moaned. He unsheathed himself and thrusted back in violently. Fellby lost all restraint. He brutally fucked his toy, lewd slaps of flesh adding to cacophony of noises in the small home.

“...Fuck!” Fellby continued to use his toy in all the ways he deemed fit. “Damn, you're a natural at this, Slave!” He grunted, the bed squeaking at the force of his thrusts. Papyrus screamed at the pleasure.

“Master!” He called out, his voice cracking, “I’m about to cum! Can I?” He asked. Fellby stopped suddenly. “Strike three. Punishment time.” He pulled out and untied the rope from around his ankles. Papyrus squirmed at the loss of pleasure.

“ I warned you about talking when I wasn't speaking to you, now you have to suffer the consequences. Get up.” He ordered his toy. Papyrus got off the bed, shaking. Fellby tied the rope tightly around Papyrus, only stopping when he ran out. Fellby got up and grabbed something from his dresser. He picked up the forgotten scarf off the floor and sat it beside his slave. “Open your mouth..” Papyrus did as he was commanded. Fellby picked up something that Papyrus couldn't make out. His Master tied the unknown object around the back of his skull. Only then did Papyrus know what it was; it was a gag.

Papyrus blushed a deep orange color. He couldn't move. Fellby grinned at his work. “Speak, Slave.” Master commanded. Papyrus tried but the gag prevented him from doing so.

Fellby smirked. He pushed his toy back on the bed and climbed on top of him. “I know you want it. I can see it on that pretty face of yours.” He thrusted back into the tight entrance his toy provided. “I think I may need to teach you some respect.”

Fellby started up a brutal pace. Papyrus squirmed, trying to get him to go deeper. Each thrust was like Heaven! ‘I-IF HE KEEPS THIS UP, I WON'T LAST!’ Fellby hit a particular spot that sent chills up his spine! Papyrus swore he could have came just like that.

Fellby’s thrusts became erratic. “I am about to c-cum!” With one more harsh thrust, Fellby spilled his load into his new lover. He pulled out, laying next to his partner.

“Damn, you're a natural. I could get used to this…” He panted. Fellby took the gag out and brought their mouths together for a quick kiss. “ME, TOO.” Papyrus agreed. “DO YOU THINK WE CAN GO ANOTHER ROUND?” Papyrus asked seductively. Fellby smirked, lust clouding his features again. “I thought you would never ask.” He climbed back on top of his lover.


End file.
